project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Wimpod Line/SM
Wimpod is found as a static encounter on Route 8, Poni Wilds and Poni Breaker Coast Guzma does have good taste in Pokemon; his favorite Pokemon is very good ingame. Solid Attack and even Higher defense means it will definitely take a hit. Its slow speed is more than made up by its signature move, First Impression, which hits hard, and gives a good first impression on the opponent, along with access to Swords Dance and Sucker Punch. However, it is held back from being an absolute monster by its ability, Emergency Exit, not allowing it to be on the field after its HP goes down below half and has to be switched back in - but this allows for a second round of First Impression (But who will survive the first?). Its slow speed and relatively poor Special Defense can be exploited by a fast Special Attacker - rather uncommon in Alola, and lack of Physical Stab until Poni, leaving it relying on Scald for Water STAB. All in all, its a very hard hitting and bulky Pokemon, but cannot be left on the field for long. Important Matchups IMPORTANT NOTE : All matchups are considered with Wimpod/Golisopod being equal to the ace of the opponent and Golisopod having perfect IV's but zero EV's unless specified. Please Note that Emergency Exit triggers as soon as Golisopod's HP goes below 50%, hence a lot of the damage outputs have been given as average percentages, with a variance of 3-10%. So if a move is a 3HKO, then it triggers Emergency Exit in 2 hits. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): No. Wimpod is too weak to do any kind of damage here, since its only moves by level up are Sand Attack and Struggle Bug. Lurantis can easily take it down with Solar Blade/Razor Leaf or Acrobatics. Just leave it in the back to gain exp till the awaited level 30. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Same as Lurantis. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Same as Lurantis, and do you really want to send a bug against that? * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): They still hit too hard, and the lack of good STAB and stats leave it just in the back of the party. * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): No. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Lurantis's captain has the same problem has Lurantis. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): You can't do too much here unless overlevelling a lot. * Hau (Malie City): Wimpod cannot fight here, unless it overlevels. If you have a Golisopod, Hau's Raichu and the rest of his team is EV trained, is a Special Attacker and much faster than Golisopod. Which means that First Impression OHKO's Raichu comfortably. Golisopod's bulk can help it take on Flareon, with a chance for a Scald 2HKO, and Fire Fang cannot take it to Emergency Exit levels, barring crits. Vaporeon can't do much to Golisopod with Water Pulse, and with Leech Life, should easily 2HKO it. Leafeon is even easier, with Giga Drain just threatening a 5HKO (of course Golisopod would get out beforehand) but Leech Life, along with healing you, is another 2HKO. As for the starters, Brionne can't do anything, while Leech Life is an easy 2HKO. Dartrix is faster and can take Golisopod to Emergency Exit in 2 hits . . . if Leech Life did not heal. The first Leech Life hit heals enough for the second hit to be survivable and let Golisopod 2HKO with Leech Life, even if it goes for Z-Razor Leaf Bloom Doom+Razor Leaf, provided it does not crit. Even Torracat can't do much with Fire Fang due to Golisopod's massive 140 base defense, while Golisopod can 2HKO with Scald. Golisopod is really good here. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): At this point, your Wimpod must be evolved, even if you did not do it for Hau. Assuming Golisopod is at level 31,+1 Spark on the first turn takes it down to 60%~, but is a definite 3HKO. Golisopod does about 40%~ with First Impression, with the next hit triggering Emergency Exit. Your best strategy is to either let some other Pokemon handle this, set up with a X Defense at the start, which makes the first Spark do 20%~ and then spamming Leech Life or Rock Tomb, which should 3HKO from that point (be careful while healing, because you cannot let it go below 50%, and after the first turn, the Charjabugs come in, which should do much less than Vikavolt), or lacking X Items, go for First Impression and let Emergency Exit kick in and then send in another Pokemon to take it from there. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Against ya boi Guzma, his signature Golisopod can edge out with damage from First Impression than yours, due to its Adamant Nature. Razor Shell won't do much, with at least 3 hits required to go for Emergency Exit, but 2 hits First Impression+Razor Shell is enough to do so. But the same applies to your First Impression+Leech Life combo. If it goes for Swords Dance on turn 1, it deals around 30%~ but then you have your two hits..another option is to hold the Rockium Z, and use Z-Rock Tomb Continental Crush which should immediately get it in Emergency Exit and dealing approximately 70%~ damage. It is highly uncertain on who will move first, since you have EV's but Guzma has perfect Speed & Attack IV's. Once Guzma's Emergency Exit triggers you meet his Ariados, who has perfect IV's along with 252 EV's in Attack and Speed and an Adamant Nature.You need to heal at this point, because while Rock Tomb is an easy 2HKO, any of its moves used together say Sucker Punch/Infestation/Fell Stinger/Shadow Sneak will trigger Emergency Exit after the damage Guzma's Golisopod did. Then Guzma's Golisopod should come after Ariados and from there two Leech Life or Rock Tomb hits should take it out. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Mimikyu is a pain. We can all agree on that. Mimikyu can drop you down to 60%~ with 1 Play Rough. Golisopod can't do much to it. However, it can either - Use First Impression to get rid of Disguise and use Emergency Exit to get in your main counter. This saves the counter from getting hit while hitting Disguise.You can also set up 1 X Defense and a Swords Dance (or 2 Bulk Ups). After the +2 Defense buff, it can only do 20%~ damage to you. You can then set up Swords Dance and try to sweep. Shadow Claw and Sucker Punch can 2HKO at +2 Attack. However there are a few problems - Since you are not damaging it on Turn 1, Haunter pops up and he loves to spam Hypnosis. And is faster. Night Shade also can bring you to Emergency Exit range in 2 hits, but Shadow Claw can OHKO if you are lucky enough not to be asleep. Gengar has the same problem, and can get you to Emergency Exit in 2 hits. And Mimikyu is still spamming Play Rough....yeah not so good.On top of that, Shadow Claw doesn't have the same priority as Sucker Punch, but Sucker Punch doesn't have much PP compared to Shadow Claw. Set up 2 X Defense (or even more Bulk Ups - this even saves Swords Dance turns) and 1 X Special Defense and then try to sweep; All the above calculations are halved from the current set up of +4 Def & +2 SpDef. But honestly, you would be better off getting something else to this fight. Using First Impression to strip away Disguise before letting Emergency Exit activate for the free switch-in is the best way to bring in your counter and breaking Disguise without damaging it. * Plumeria (Route 15):'Plumeria has stepped up her game here;her team is fully EV trained in Attack and Speed and has good natures and IVs all around. You will probably be at 34 still, fresh after Mimikyu. Golbat should be avoided - Even with its Jolly Nature, it can score 2 hits with Air Cutter to bring it to Emergency Exit levels, while Sucker Punch is a 3HKO. Salazzle should also be avoided for the same reasons; while Scald is a definite 2HKO, Salazzle is much, much faster with a Hasty nature and 252 Speed EVS on 31 IVs in Speed, and Flame Burst will take it down to Emergency Exit in 2 hits, barring crits. However, if you don't have any other options and Golisopod is perfectly healthy, Scald + Sucker Punch (In that order), can take it down in 2 hits and before Salazzle can use Flame Burst twice (barring crits). Alternatively, use Z-Scald. Guaranteed OHKO. * '''Guzma (Shady House):'Same team, same movesets like last time - just use Continental Crush on Golisopod (Z-Rock Slide), then Rock Slide the Ariados, and spam Rock Slide on Golisopod if it somehow survived. A word of warning - Golisopod has gained 252 EVs in Attack - along with the pre-existing Adamant Nature, and Ariados having being fully EV trained with another Adamant Nature like last time means that they are going to hit harder overall. Heal accordingly. * 'Gladion (Aether House):'Golbat should be avoided - Acrobatics is too strong and can immediately trigger Emergency Exit. Sneasel can be handled easily - both First Impression and Leech Life are OHKOs, and its moves are too weak. Type:Null can also be defeated - Leech Life is a 3HKO, while Type:Null has a chance of triggering Emergency exit from full health in 2 hits. And that doesn't count the Leech Life healing. Savage Spin-Out (Z-First Impression)+Leech Life does that too. Just keep an eye on the HP. * 'Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type):'While Nanu may seem easy with all the Dark Types, two of his Pokemon know Power Gem, which being special, isn't going to be tanked easily. On top of that, one of the Power Gem users is Sableye, which isn't even weak to Bug due to its Ghost typing. Vs.Sableye, Golisopod is going up against a Sableye which has has perfect EVs in HP,Special Attack and Special Defense, along with 252 EVs in its Special stats. Fake Out renders First Impression useless, and Fake Out+Power Gem can trigger Emergency Exit, barring low damage rolls. However, Leech Life deals around 60% to Sableye, and the healing can allow Golisopod to survive here. While not recommended, Golisopod can be used here, but tread carefully. Another option for this matchup is Swords Dance+Leech Life. Vs.Krokorok, the Intimidate attack drop will also affect matchups. Still, while its best move is Crunch which deals around 27%~, both First Impression and Leech Life OHKO it.This is the best matchup by far. Vs.Alolan Persian, Golisopod is outsped by Persian. Power Gem can immediately trigger Emergency Exit,if you are unlucky (47 - 55.4%) while First Impression and Leech Life are a 2HKO. Savage Spin-Out is a OHKO, whether using Leech Life or First Impression as the base move. Black Hole Eclipse (Z-Dark Pulse), deals around 75%~. Fighting Alolan Persian is not recommended. * 'Faba (Aether Paradise):'First Impression is a guaranteed OHKO. Let's accept that and move on. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Apparently, Faba can EV train in seconds, since his Slowbro has 252 HP EVs, Bruxish has 252 Attack EVs, and Hypno has suddenly gained 252 Speed EVs from last time. Also, the Employee's Ledian has 252 Speed EVs and is Timid too. Since the Ledian is probably going to set up screens, it may be wise to try hitting it hard with First Impression but it just barely manages to get over 50%. Rock Slide can take it down in a flash, but it will be outspeeding then. If the AI takes your Bug-Typing into account and uses Air Slash needed, it deals around 40%, but you can then kill it. Vs.Faba - If you trust Hau enough to deal with Slowbro yourself (leaving Ledian to Hau's Raichu), and if Reflect is not up Savage Spin-Out (Z-First Impression) has an 80% chance to OHKO, while First Impression+Leech Life is a 2HKO. Psychic is guaranteed to trigger Emergency Exit in 2 hits, while you can just laugh off Headbutt. Be wary of Yawn, since it can force switches or the loss of a turn. Bruxish due to its Attack investment and Adamant Nature will 2HKO, and trigger Emergency Exit with just one use of Psychic Fangs (Strong jaw boosted). Crunch deals around 35% and is a 3HKO, while Aqua Jet is 10HKO, and only if each move hits for full damage. However, if you are bringing it in again after Emergency Exit, or just brought it in battle now, or it targets Hau's Alola-Raichu, then First Impression, or Leech Life if it goes for Hau' Raichu when you were always on the field, is a guaranteed OHKO. Vs. Hypno, Leech Life or First Impression or Savage Spin Out is a guaranteed OHKO, while Psychic does only around 40%. However, it will be outspeeding and can use Hypnosis and Nightmare for continued sustained damage to trigger Emergency Exit. All of these damage calculations are halved if Reflect is up. Recommended Strategy: Try to kill the Ledian with a really fast Pokemon and then bring in Golisopod to wreck Faba. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod and Ariados can be handled the same way as last time. Masquerain should not be even attempted, since its Modest Nature, 252 Special Attack and Speed EVs and 31 IVs all around with Air Slash is too hard. Air Slash just stops short of an OHKO at lvl 41, and has a 1/6 chance of OHKOing at lvl 40. Pinsir can deal 40% with its 252 Attack EVs and Adamant Nature boosted STAB X-Scissor, but Rock Slide is a 2-3HKO. Leech Life is a 3HKO and is preferred due to the healing. If you haven't used Continental Crush yet (somehow), then it's a guaranteed OHKO. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Clefable is too tanky (252 HP & Def EVs with Calm Nature) and should be avoided - while Golisopod can 3HKO with Poison Jab, Clefable is most likely going to be faster and can also 3HKO with Moonblast. Also, Metronome could easily pull out something like T-Bolt, so it's safer to send someone else, but with careful healing Golisopod can take it down. If you're running Swords Dance, it can 2HKO. Lilligant should only be battled if you can send it in so that it's Golisopod's first turn on the field - Petal Dance will deal ~80% to Golisopod (have no clue why is it tanking that from 252 Sp Atk EVs + Modest Nature), but only First Impression can OHKO it in time. Mismagius deal around 65% with Power Gem, while Golisopod can only 2HKO with Sucker Punch and hence should be avoided.If you have Swords Dance, then it's a OHKO however. Milotic can 3HKO with Hydro Pump, dealing 33%~ with each hit, and triggers Emergency Exit in 2. but Golisopod can only 3HKO with First Impression+2 Leech Lives/Leech Life+Sucker Punch. This is a perfect target for Z-First Impression since it has a chance to OHKO (1/16), and if not, Sucker Punch can clean up next turn (Note: The AI can be unreliable, and it might go for Safeguard on turn 1 - which, granted, is easier.) Bewear cannot be damaged much by Golisopod, even with Swords Dance, while dealing lots of damage with Take Down. Avoid. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type):'Now that you have access to Physical Water STAB, Liquidation, Golisopod hits like a truck. Her lead, Alolan Dugtrio is OHKOed by Liquidation, but can set up Sandstorm (since the other moves don't do anything major to Golisopod). Gastrodon is very bulky with 252 EVs in HP & Defense, and has Recover. While Gastrodon can't do much to you, you can't do much to Gastrodon either, at best a 3HKO with Leech Life; hence Gastrodon should be avoided, as it can stall out easily with Recover. Flygon can be dealt with as Liquidation is a 2HKO, but on the other hand, Dragon Breath is also a 2HKO and Flygon is faster. Pack healing items. Mudsdale is rather slow - you should be outspeeding as long your speed is above 45. Hydro Vortex is a near Guaranteed OHKO (7/8 chance of an OHKO), but outside of Counter, it can't do much. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon):'No, Kommo-o can 2HKO with Clanging Scales and triggers Emergency Exit in 1, while Golisopod can't do anything major to it. Please bring ye Twinkle Tackle user. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): Like last time, only Clefable and Milotic can be handled efficiently, while Lilligant requires First Impression. The auras don't matter much. Mismagius is faster than before, but Swords Dance at the start+Sucker Punch can OHKO. But, Bewear is even tankier than before and should be avoided. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only):'''Once Emergency Exit triggers, the battle ends. Bad idea if you are planning to catch it. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Did you read Solgaleo? * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Crobat's Acrobatics deals too much damage. Don't lead with Golisopod. weavile is a guaranteed OHKO with the Bug move of your choice. First Impression is recommended - if Night Slash Crits, it might trigger Emergency Exit - but you would need to have a Defense drop of some kind.Liquidation is a 2HKO on Lucario, and Lucario's best move is Aura Sphere, which does about 20%~. As for the 3 Silvally, Silvally-Fire is OHKOed by Hydro Vortex, Silvally-Grass is OHKOed by Savage Spin-Out, and Silvally-Water is 3HKOed by Leech Life, and Silvally can do about 20%~ at best with Water-type Multi Attack. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Alola-Raichu is OHKOed by First Impression yet again. As for the Eeveelutions, they all know Charm and Baby-Doll Eyes, so using a Guard Spec. here is highly recommended. Flareon just stops short of triggering Emergency Exit with Flare Blitz, while Liquidation is a guaranteed OHKO. If it lowers attack, it's a 2HKO from -2. Vaporeon has a chance to trigger Emergency Exit with Hydro Pump, while Leech Life is a 3HKO. The constant healing should more than suffice to heal up from Hydro Pump, but if Attack is lowered then it's a problem. As for Leafeon, Leaf Blade requires a minimum 3 hits to get Golisopod into Emergency Exit Range, by Leech Life is a 2HKO. Komala is OHKOed by Liquidation or Leech Life, while its best move is 10HKOing Wood Hammer. Take your pick. Primarina is an easy Leech Life 2HKO, while even Moonblast requires 3 hits for Emergency Exit, barring crits. And this doesn't even count the Leech Life healing. Decidueye can trigger Emergency Exit with Bloom Doom Z-Leaf Blade, but Golisopod can OHKO with Savage Spinout Z-First Impression. Another option is to use Sucker Punch for a 2HKO, or go all out with Black Hole Eclipse Z-Sucker Punch for a 50% Chance to OHKO. Incineroar can only trigger Emergency Exit with Z-Flare Blitz Inferno Overdrive, but Hydro Vortex off Liquidation will OHKO. Liquidation just stops short of a OHKO. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type):'''Hariyama stops First Impression with Fake Out, sadly, but Liquidation has a good chance to 2HKO, while Close Combat deals only 24%~. A bit of healing is helpful here. Primeape is 2HKOed with Liquidation - problem is, Outrage can get it to Emergency Exit in 2 hits, 1 if it crits. Bewear is too bulky - even with Hammer Arm slowing it down, its Hammer Arm can trigger Emergency Exit in 3 hits, while Golisopod needs 6 hits minimum with Liquidation to bring it down - if you want to, you can battle Bewear, but you're better off with using a Special Attacker. Poliwrath is a joke - it hits far too weak, but Golisopod can't hit really hard either - Leech Life is a 5HKO at best. The healing however, will make it pretty easy. It has Water Absorb - so Liquidation is off the table. As for Crabominable, Close Combat and Ice Hammer do exactly the same damage each time, 2 hits trigger Emergency Exit. Even Z-Close Combat can't trigger it in a turn, unless you got screwed over with IVs and EVs. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): You know that Golisopod's Special Defense sucks, right? 3 of her Pokemon carry Special Rock moves. Golem has SE STAB in Thunderpunch and Rock Blast, and Lycanroc's Z-Stone Edge will make Golisopod's World Fall to an End. Don't even bother with Liquidation. It's just too slow. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type):'Sableye has Fake Out, stopping First Impression yet again. Shadow Claw needs 2 hits after Fake Out to trigger Emergency Exit, but all 3 moves must roll maximum damage. Meanwhile, Liquidation is a 2HKO. Drifblim's Ominous Wind deals 20%~, but Sucker Punch is a 3HKO at worst, and if it picks up boosts, it can Baton Pass them off to a better teammate. If you do manage to kill it, Aftermath can trigger Emergency Exit - not a problem over 1/2 health, not a problem for those playing on Switch mode. Dhelmise can trigger Emergency Exit with Energy Ball, but as long as Golisopod has at least 60 Speed, it can use Leech Life for a good 3HKO. Froslass can trigger Emergency Exit with Shadow Ball in 2 hits, each dealing 34%~, but Sucker Punch is a 2HKO, while Black Hole Eclipse is an OHKO. Palossand can be OHKOed with Hydro Vortex, if you can outspeed it with at least 61 Speed.Otherwise, Z-Shadow Ball Never Ending Nightmare will trigger Emergency Exit, and can OHKO with a crit. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type):'The Lead Skarmory is too tanky, Crobat and Oricorio carry Special Flying moves, Mandibuzz has Brave Bird, while Toucannon has Z-Beak Blast Final Dive Crash . . . yeah, Golisopod is a bad idea here. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Lycanroc is a no-go, its too fast with Stone Edge. Braviary is also a no-go, as it has Brave Bird. Magnezone has Thunderbolt; another no-go no-brainer. Meanwhile, Alola-Ninetales's Dazzling Gleam will do at best 40%~, but Liquidation is a 2HKO.Snorlax can trigger Emergency Exit in 2 hits with Body Slam, while Liquidation is a 3HKO.As for the starters, Incineroar can trigger Emergency Exit with Flare Blitz, and will do so with Inferno Overdrive - but Hydro Vortex is an OHKO.Decidueye can trigger Emergency Exit with Leaf Blade, will do so with Bloom Doom, but Z-First Impression is an OHKO. Primarina is too bulky and Moonblast hits on its weaker attacking stat. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict):'Have you seen how fast Tapu Koko is compared to Golisopod? And Tapu Koko knows Electro Ball. Good job if you can see how fast that HP bar drops to 0. * '''Post-Game:'It's a nice sweeper, but Emergency Exit is too much to handle in the Battle Tree. You're better off leaving it in the PC and let it relax. Moves When you catch any Wimpod, your Moveset consists of 2 moves - Struggle Bug and Sand Attack. The only damage they should do should be during catching them. Upon evolving, Golisopod learns '''First Impression, which is its best Bug-move, and a great move in general.In another level, at 31, it learns Sucker Punch, another great priority move which can help KO faster foes. Sadly, this option is not available for Poni Island Golisopod until the League - they are too high-levelled. At 36, Golisopod learns Iron Defense, a pass, since Golisopod already has great Defense. At 41, it learns Pin Missile, which is another pass, since First Impression and Leech Life are godly. At 48, it learns its last level up move - Liquidation, a must-have move - its Golisopod's best (and only) Physical Water-STAB (since Razor Shell is available at 26 only - requiring the Relearner, at which point you already have Liquidation) As for TMs, Golisopod has a wide-ranging TM movepool - ranging for valuable setup moves such as Bulk Up and Swords Dance, to funky Special moves such as Ice Beam, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast and Scald,its main Water STAB for most of the game, and to great Physical coverage in Leech Life, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw, Brick Break, Rock Tomb/Slide and Aerial Ace. With the wide variety of threats it can cover, it suffer quite a bit from 4 Move Slot Syndrome - it's best to alter its moveset with reusable TMs as needed, keeping First Impression, and Sucker Punch if possible. Recommended moveset: Mid-Game: First Impression, Sucker Punch, Scald/Leech Life, Poison Jab/Shadow Claw/Rock Slide(or Tomb early on)/Aerial Ace '' ''End-Game/League Challenge: First Impression, Sucker Punch, Liquidation, Poison Jab/Rock Slide/Aerial Ace/Leech Life/Brick Break Swap as required Recommended Teammates Special Electric types: Golisopod cannot handle bulky Water-typed walls such as Primarina, or Special Flying types either - they're too fast to be hit with Rock Slide and hit back for lots of damage. A good Electric type can easily handle these threats so that Golisopod can live to take down other foes.Bonus points for being fast! *''Good Teammates that fit the description include, among others: Alolan-Raichu, Magnezone, Jolteon, Electabuzz/Electivire'' Ground types: Special Electric types are rare in Alola, so a special Electric Attacker is a big threat to Golisopod. Along with that, a strong Physical Electric type can also do a lot to Golisopod. Ground types eliminate this threat. *''Good Teammates that fit the description include, among others: Mudsdale, Palossand, Alolan-Dugtrio, Zygarde, Krookodile, Gastrodon'' Fast Attackers: Golisopod, along with the general population of Alola, suffers from Aslowla. Pokemon Foreign to Alola are generally much faster than Golisopod, and many boss teams have Speed EVs added to Pokemon. A fast attacker can help out in this regard. *''Good Teammates that fit the description include, among others: Alolan-Raichu, Oricorio, Arcanine, Alakazam, Gengar, Crobat, Dugtrio, Lycanroc, Talonflame, Archeops, Minior, Weavile, Scolipede, Serperior'' Other Wimpod's stats Golisopod's stats * What Nature do I want?'Anything that takes away Speed or Special Defense is good. While Special Attack can also be considered, its main STAB for most of the game is going to be Scald, and you would want all the Special Attack you can get for that.The best ones are those who also add to Attack and Defense, such as Brave and Relaxed. You could also take a Defense hit for Attack or Special Attack, such as Lonely or Mild - 140 Defense is high enough anyways. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved?'It is best to evolve it before the Malie Hau battle, but if you can't, it must be evolved by Vikavolt, or at latest Guzma. * '''How good is the Wimpod line in a Nuzlocke? It's great in a Nuzlocke - it hits hard and takes hard hits. It will stick around for the long run, provided you use it carefully - Emergency Exit is a problem. * 'Weaknesses:'Rock, Flying, Electric * 'Resistances:'Fighting, Ground, Water, Steel, Ice * 'Immunities:'None * 'Neutralities:'Normal, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Fire, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon Category:To be reviewed